Run Away Jace : Distant Clary
by xXxlittlexXxmissxXxnightxXxday
Summary: first fanfic please be kind and read&review suck at summaries and dotn know how to describe this story


_Hey people, this is my first fan fiction plz be kind _

_If you guys have any ideas you think would help me with story your all welcome to review and say what you want!_

_Thanks aheap_

_Stace_

_Disclaimer: I do not own MI they belong to all wonderful and all powerful Cassandra Clare _

Clary POV

Looking at the ceiling I couldn't stop thinking about the cute guy that moved in next door. My name is Clary. Thinking- wow, it's a miracle, I'm actually thinking it's a miracle- oh great school tomorrow time to be invisible, loner, freak, loser pretty much alone. I did have a friend but she had to move. She lived next door. Yes, she used to be my neighbour, than her mum got a job somewhere overseas and they moved there. Well I turn over on my bed and look at the time, oh crap it reads 5:55pm, I think I better get dinner ready for when my mum gets back from helping Luke at the bookshop. By the way Luke is my mum's boyfriend, freaky right nah I'm okay with it since he has practically been my father since I was born.

Jace POV

Oh my god, I've finally got away, my life at the institution was slowly flowing down the drain, Izzy and Alec didn't trust me, Maryse and Robert were kind but they were too controlling. Looking around the new house I just bought, I couldn't help but notice the fiery redhead that lived next door. I might go over and introduce myself later. Though I never really took notice, but even though she was smaller than the average mundane, she was actually quite beautiful for a mundane of course, oh wait, not quite beautiful, she was beautiful, very beautiful, I think I'll go over very soon, looking at the time, oh crap it was 5:58, I have to get FOOD.

Other persons POV

Jace walked down his front stairs and over to where Clary lived and as he neared the front door Clary opened it and ran into Jace as she raced down the stairs, They both looked at each other than Clary took a step back and blushed hard.

Clary POV

Omg did I just do that, did I really just run into him? I need to say something, "hi Um... I'm sorry my names Clary,"

Jace replied very quietly like a whisper "hey it's okay I'm Jace".

Then comes the awkward silence but Clary welcomes it. Then she mutters under her breath "He is WAY HOTTER than I thought".

Oh did he just smirk oh course he did what the hell! I thought only ignorant guys did that crap of wait is he one of those guys. If he is, is he worth all the hurt that he could be cause by being friends with him.

Looking around she goes to him "I'm sorry Jace but I have to go", that was when he realised she was carrying a bag.

"I'm sorry I thought I should just introduce myself" was the half hearted response she got.

Jace POV

Looking at this little pixie I couldn't help but smile with her last little comment. I came so close to saying 'well would you like to come out for dinner' but seeing that she said she had to go I let her go. So as she walked away from me, I could feel another important person walk away from me.

Looking at the retreating silhouette of Clary I felt a rush of feelings I had never felt for any girl before. Trying my hardest to walk away, I slowly made my way back to my new house and decided to cook a home-cooked meal since we all had to put up with Izzy's cooking. Walking towards the kitchen I was still deciding what to cook, Looking around the pantry I found what I had been looking, the SPAGHETTI sauce. As I was cooking up a very big storm in the little kitchen, I couldn't stop thinking about Clary. Sure I'm a man-whore but this feeling has never shown its self with any other girl. Wow she could do this to me? Could she change me? Could she turn my strange world around without me knowing? Well, I think I know the answer to most of those questions...

Clary POV

Wow I never thought I could walk away, but it was so easy! As I walked down the street to the little supermarket (grocery shop) that was open so late on a Sunday night.


End file.
